Loucura na Vida das Guerreiras
by FireKai
Summary: O dia a dia de Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto e Rei parece normal, mas com uma dose de humor, ficará ainda melhor. As meninas vão falar e rir das situações em que se irão meter. Fic baseada em várias anedotas. Oneshot.


**Título: **Loucura na Vida das Guerreiras

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Sailormoon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **O dia a dia de Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto e Rei parece normal, mas com uma dose de humor, ficará ainda melhor. As meninas vão falar e rir das situações em que se irão meter. Fic baseada em várias anedotas. Oneshot.

**Loucura na Vida das Guerreiras**

Ami Mizuno caminhou até à casa da sua amiga Usagi Tsukino. O dia estava agradável, mas nem por isso Ami punha de lado a ideia de irem estudar. Ela e as outras tinham combinado encontrarem-se no templo do avô de Rei, para estudarem. Contudo, como Ami sabia que Usagi acabaria por chegar bastante atrasada se fosse sozinha, decidiu ir buscar a amiga a casa e iriam as duas para o templo, juntas.

Ami bateu à porta da casa de Usagi. Esperou uns segundos e de seguida, Usagi abriu a porta, sorrindo à amiga.

"Olá Ami." disse Usagi.

"Olá Usagi. Vim buscar-te para irmos estudar para o templo do avô da Rei. Como te deves lembrar, combinámos ir estudar para lá daqui a meia hora."

"Combinámos? Já não me lembrava."

"Pois, bem me parecia." disse Ami. "Mas pronto, eu vim lembrar-te. Vamos?"

"Espera um pouco. É que ainda estou ocupada. Mas entra."

Ami entrou na casa e Usagi fechou a porta.

"Já não demoro muito." disse Usagi, ficando pensativa. "Vejamos... casa de banho, cozinha, sala, quarto, outro quarto, mais um quarto..."

Usagi repetiu várias vezes a mesma coisa. Ami arregalou os olhos, não percebendo o que se estava a passar e até temendo que a amiga estivesse a enlouquecer. Decidiu interrompê-la.

"Desculpa Usagi, mas porque é que estás sempre a dizer o mesmo?" perguntou Ami.

"Ah, é que a minha mãe se começou a queixar-se de que estava cansada de ver sempre as mesmas coisas aqui em casa. E mandou-me decorá-la."

"Certo, mandou-te decorar a casa. Mas não percebo porque é que estás a repetir sempre a mesma coisa... o que é que isso tem a ver com decorar a casa?"

"Oh Ami, tu que és tão inteligente não percebes?" perguntou Usagi, abanando a cabeça. "Estou a decorar a casa. A decorar as divisões da casa. Casa de banho, cozinha, sala, quarto, outro quarto..."

Ami revirou os olhos, perante tamanha burrice da parte de Usagi.

" ¬¬ Usagi, a tua mãe queria dizer que gostava de ter uma nova decoração na casa, móveis, adereços e afins. Não era para tu decorares os nomes das divisões da casa."

"Ah não? Hum... melhor. É que me esquecia sempre de alguma divisão."

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Usagi e Ami chegaram ao templo do avô de Rei e foram até ao quarto de Rei, onde já lá estava a própria Rei, acompanhada de Makoto e Minako.

"Finalmente chegaram." disse Rei, impaciente. "Já não era sem tempo."

"Tivemos um imprevisto... decorativo. Mas já cá estamos." disse Ami, sentando-se.

As cinco amigas começaram a estudar. Pouco depois, Usagi começou a coçar a cabeça e continuou assim por vários minutos até que Rei, já enervada, se virou para ela.

"Usagi! Porque é que não paras de coçar a cabeça?" perguntou Rei.

"Ora, é que acho que tenho um piolho morto na cabeça." disse Usagi.

"Credo, piolhos!" gritou Minako, afastando-se.

"Espera lá Usagi, um piolho morto não faz comichão nenhum." disse Rei.

"Eu sei, Rei. O piolho morto não faz comichão, mas é que os familiares dele vieram ao funeral..." disse Usagi.

Um minuto depois, Rei estava a forçar Usagi a lavar a cabeça. Enquanto isso, Minako e Makoto tinham-se entretido a ler uma notícia num jornal que estava caído por ali, enquanto Ami continuava a estudar.

"Ena, há cada noticia inacreditável..." murmurou Minako.

"Para muita gente, os monstros seriam inacreditáveis, mas no entanto para nós não são." disse Makoto. "Mas realmente, vê-se de tudo. Há pessoas mesmo malucas."

"Olha aqui, um homem atirou-se do sétimo andar e morreu, obviamente. Oh, que estranho, só cinco minutos depois dele cair é que o seu cabelo chegou ao chão." disse Minako, incrédula.

Makoto releu a noticia, incrédula também.

"Mas isto é impossível." disse ela.

Ami levantou os olhos do seu caderno.

"Vocês não percebem porque é que o cabelo só chegou ao chão cinco minutos depois?"

"Claro que não percebemos, Ami." respondeu Minako, abanando a cabeça. "Tu sabes porquê?"

"Ora, é óbvio. O cabelo só chegou ao chão cinco minutos depois, porque o homem usava um produto que retardava a queda de cabelo." respondeu Ami.

Minako e Makoto entreolharam-se e depois começaram a rir-se. Pouco depois, Rei e Usagi regressaram da casa de banho.

"Sabem, ontem tive imensos problemas com a minha impressora." disse Minako.

"As impressoras são mesmo assim. Quando precisamos delas, dão problemas." disse Rei.

"Pois é, mas a minha impressora ainda está dentro da garantia e tudo." disse Minako. "E eu queria imprimir um panfleto que tirei da internet e não estava a conseguir."

"E o que é que fizeste, Minako?" perguntou Usagi. "Levaste a impressora à loja?"

"Não. Eles têm uma linha de apoio ao cliente. Liguei para lá. Mas a pessoa que me atendeu era muito incompetente."

"Porque é que dizes isso?" perguntou Ami. "A pessoa não te conseguiu ajudar com o problema?"

"Ora, vejam lá, o homem perguntou-me se a impressora era colorida ou a preto e branco." disse Minako.

"Sim, e daí?" perguntou Rei.

"Daí que eu respondi que não era nenhuma das duas." respondeu Minako. "E o homem atrapalhou-se todo e demorou imenso tempo para me dizer como fazer para pôr a impressora a funcionar."

"Espera lá. A tua impressora não é colorida, nem a preto e branco?" perguntou Makoto, confusa.

"Claro que não. A minha impressora é amarela, não é colorida, porque não tem várias cores, nem é a preto e branco." respondeu Minako.

"Minako, o que o homem queria que dissesses se a impressora imprimia a cores ou só a preto e branco." disse Ami, revirando os olhos.

"Ah... bem, ele é que se explicou mal." disse Minako, encolhendo os ombros.

As cinco amigas começaram a estudar novamente, até que Usagi, cansada de tanto estudo, decidiu interromper a concentração das outras.

"Olhem lá, acham bem que os padres casem?" perguntou ela.

Minako encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que responder. Rei abanou negativamente a cabeça. Ami parecia pensativa.

"Eu acho bem." disse Makoto. "Se eles gostarem um do outro..."

As outras entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se.

"O que foi?" perguntou Makoto, confusa.

"Eu estava a perguntar se achavam bem os padres casarem, mas não é dois padres casarem um com o outro e sim os padres casarem com quem quiserem, compreendes?" perguntou Usagi.

"Ah. Percebi mal. Mas continuo com a mesma opinião." disse Makoto. "O que importa é o amor."

"Lá isso é verdade." concordou Minako.

"A Michiru e a Haruka também são do mesmo sexo e gostam uma da outra. Não tem problema nenhum." disse Ami.

"Pois. Elas fazem um casal bonito." disse Rei.

As outras concordaram.

"Sabem, a Chibiusa andava com um grande problema." disse Usagi, mudando de assunto.

"Que problema?" perguntou Rei.

"Não parava de roer as unhas."

"Isso é mau. Se calhar anda muito nervosa." sugeriu Minako, balançando o seu cabelo loiro.

"Talvez esteja apaixonada e por isso ande mais nervosa." sugeriu Makoto.

"Talvez, mas nenhum rapaz vai querer ter nada com ela." disse Usagi.

"Porquê?" perguntou Rei.

"Ora, quem é que quer ter uma namorada com cabelo cor-de-rosa? Por favor, depois não há roupa nenhuma que combine bem com ela. Ainda gostava de saber como é que ela sendo minha filha no futuro e eu tendo cabelo loiro e o Mamoru cabelo preto, nos calha uma filha com cabelo cor-de-rosa." disse Usagi, pensativa. "Devem tê-la trocado na maternidade."

"Usagi, não digas isso." disse Makoto, abanando a cabeça. "Eu até gosto de cabelo rosa."

"Ora, rosa não dá com nada. É como o azul. Cabelo azul? Também não combina com nada. Por isso é que a Ami ainda continua encalhada."

Ami corou e ao mesmo tempo ficou um pouco aborrecida.

"Ora, a Rei tem cabelo preto e continua sem namorado também. E a Makoto e a Minako também não namoram." defendeu-se Ami.

"Enfim, vocês são todas umas encalhadas. Coitadas." disse Usagi.

As outras quatro olharam para ela, furiosas, atirando-lhe com os livros.

"Ei! Que chatas! Eu só disse a verdade."

Pouco depois, os ânimos já tinham acalmado.

"Mas olha lá, será que o problema da Chibiusa roer as unhas terá solução?" perguntou Minako.

"Claro que sim. Eu já tratei do assunto." disse Usagi, sorrindo.

"A sério? O que é que fizeste?" perguntou Ami.

"Ora, como ela não parava de roer as unhas, parti-lhe os dentes todos."

"Credo, que violência." disse Minako, assustada.

"Mas resultou. Agora já não roí nada."

**Sailor Moon**

Passou-se uma semana. Usagi e Mamoru decidiram ir fazer uma viagem de comboio. Os dois tinham-se sentado num compartimento onde estava apenas mais um velhote, sentado à frente deles.

Mamoru e Usagi iam sorrindo e conversando alegremente, enquanto o velhote ia olhando pela janela. A determinado momento, Mamoru apertou o nariz de Usagi.

"Dói amorzinho?" perguntou ele.

"Dói sim." respondeu Usagi.

E então, Mamoru aproximou-se mais e beijou o nariz de Usagi.

"E agora?" perguntou ele.

"Agora já passou." respondeu Usagi, sorrindo.

Passados alguns instantes, Mamoru apertou a bochecha de Usagi e perguntou.

"Dói amorzinho?"

"Dói sim." respondeu Usagi.

De seguida, Mamoru beijou a bochecha da namorada.

"E agora?"

"Agora já passou, querido."

E assim continuaram, durante vários minutos, até que o velhote que ia sentado à frente deles, cansado de tantos apertos e beijos, resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

"Olha lá, boquinha de anjo, também curas hemorróidas? É que já agora, eu estava a precisar um beijo para isso."

Usagi e Mamoru entreolharam-se e durante o resto da viagem não houve mais apertos, nem beijos.

Enquanto Mamoru e Usagi viajavam, Makoto foi ao médico. Durante essa semana, tinha partido o dedo, por isso o dedo estava engessado.

"Senhor doutor, acha que eu consigo tocar piano depois do dedo curado?" perguntou Makoto.

O médico sorriu-lhe, abanando a cabeça.

"Claro que sim." respondeu ele. "Claro que sim."

"Mas, acha mesmo que sim?" perguntou Makoto, duvidosa.

"Sim. Não tenho a menor dúvida."

"Ah, que bom." respondeu Makoto. "Sabe, doutor, é que eu antes de partir o dedo, nunca soube tocar piano."

O médico revirou os olhos e caiu desmaiado no chão.

"Senhor doutor? Então? Bolas, acho que afinal já não vou conseguir tocar piano."

Noutra ala do hospital, Ami esperava que a sua mãe saísse do trabalho e ficou a observar uma senhora grávida, que estava a ver a página de economia em vários jornais. Intrigada pelo comportamento da senhora, Ami aproximou-se.

"Peço desculpa de estar a perguntar, mas reparei que está a ver a secção de economia em todos os jornais." começou Ami. "É muito interessada em economia?"

"Ah, nem por isso." respondeu a senhora grávida.

"Então... porque é que está a ver todas as secções de economia?"

"Ora, é que o médico disse-me que quando a bolsa rebentasse, era porque o meu bebé estava prestes a nascer." respondeu a senhora grávida. "Por isso, tenho de estar sempre atenta à bolsa."

Ami revirou os olhos e começou a explicar à senhora que o médico não se referia à bolsa de valores.

Durante a semana que se tinha passado, Minako tinha arranjado um part-time num armazém de roupa. Contudo, Minako não estava a gostar muito do trabalho.

"Olha, sei de uma maneira de conseguirmos os dois uns dias de folga." disse um colega.

"A sério? Como?"

O colega decidiu responder com uma demonstração. Subiu uma viga do armazém e pendurou-se de cabeça para baixo. Nesse momento, apareceu a chefe e viu o empregado pendurado na viga.

"Mas o que é que você está a fazer?" perguntou a chefe, enervada.

"Eu sou uma lâmpada." respondeu o empregado.

Minako observava a cena, admirada e sem perceber.

"Eu acho que você está a precisar de uns dias de folga para descansar." disse a chefe.

Ouvindo isso, o colega de Minako desceu da viga e saiu do armazém. Minako percebeu a ideia e pegou nas duas coisas, indo atrás dele.

"Ei! Onde é que você pensa que vai?" perguntou a chefe.

"Eu? Eu vou para casa. A lâmpada foi-se embora e eu não consigo trabalhar no escuro." respondeu Minako.

E pouco depois, tinha-se ido embora, mas também tinha sido despedida.

Uns dias mais tarde, Usagi foi visitar Rei. Ficaram as duas junto da lareira, a comer azeitonas.

"O Mamoru convidou-me para irmos fazer uma viagem aos Estados Unidos." disse Usagi. "Falei com os meus pais e, a muito custo, eles deixaram-me ir."

"Isso é muito bom. Espero que se divirtam." disse Rei, sorrindo.

"Sim. Vai ser maravilhoso." disse Usagi, com os olhos a brilhar. "Hum... Rei?"

"Sim?"

"As azeitonas têm pernas?"

"Claro que não, Usagi. Não sejas tola." disse Rei, abanando a cabeça.

"Ah... então acho que comi uma barata!" gritou Usagi, correndo para a casa de banho.

Alguns dias depois, Usagi e Mamoru estavam no aeroporto, quase a partir para os Estados Unidos. Mamoru olhou para a grande fila de malas que Usagi tinha trazido.

"Usagi, trouxeste imensas coisas." disse ele.

"Ora, trouxe o essencial. Todas as minhas roupas, maquiagem, o rádio, trouxe a Luna, que está ali metida no meio das malas, clandestinamente. Trouxe também algumas toalhas, o meu fato de banho, umas fotografias, um telefone..."

"Ena, já agora, podias ter trazido a tua cama também."

Usagi sorriu ironicamente.

"E para que é que eu ia trazer a minha cama?" perguntou ela.

"É que com tanta coisa, deixei os bilhetes em cima da tua cama." respondeu Mamoru.

E assim, não foi naquele dia que Usagi e Mamoru foram viajar.


End file.
